Hydraulic presses have any number of uses, from major industrial applications and settings to a basement workshop. Often a hydraulic press is needed at a location remote from an individuals workshop. For example, farmers and mechanics often require a hydraulic press out in the field or at a particular job site. There have thus been a number of portable hydraulic presses created, incorporating both the hydraulic power supply, the cylinder and ram and the press itself
In addition, different tasks often require different hydraulics or ram capabilities. Consequently, the industry has developed a number of portable hydraulic power supplies and rams, so-called porta-powers. However, the availability of the portable power supply and ram is only half the equation. It is required to have a press in which the ram can be seated and a workpiece to be manipulated can be placed. Often, even the portable hydraulic presses do not provide the ability to change the hydraulics or the ram or cylinder. Similarly, each different size porta-power requires a different size press to accommodate its particular ram and cylinder. For the farmer, small mechanic or machinist, this requirement has meant that several presses have to be purchased and kept on hand, a different one for use with a particular porta-power. This obviously defeats the purpose of having a portable hydraulic ram.
Attempts in the prior art to provide a portable hydraulic press include those described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,922 of Bley, issued Aug. 29, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,181 of Beneteau, issued Nov. 6, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,897 of Frank, issued Aug. 18, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,163 of Baumann, issued Jul. 27, 1971. The applicant is also aware of Canadian Patent 824,918 of Hydro-Air Engineering Inc., issued Oct. 14, 1969 and Canadian Patent 910,714 of Guenard, issued Sep. 26, 1972. However, none of the presses disclosed in any of these references provides for portability and the adaptability to various sizes of porta-powers, or different manufacturers of porta-powers and thereby different threads.